


Just One Day

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Post-Canon, They're all still friends, Yoongi reminisces a lot, after disbandment, they're in their thirties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: They had kept in touch. They still had their groupchat, where they shared random pictures and updates, but meeting in person was much more complicated than it used to be. For starters, not all of them had remained in Korea, and even those that had could be too busy.Like Jeongguk.Yoongi sees Jeongguk again after he's invited to Jeongguk's concert and finds that, perhaps, he wasn't as over him as he had believed.





	Just One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is. I started writing it on the plane because I was sad and unable to fall asleep and I think I started to have an existential crisis of sorts, so. Here you go!

Yoongi could recall the first time he met Jeongguk with great clarity. He had been a mere teenager, a child, really, with big eyes and a shy demeanor and he had failed to hide his idolisation of Namjoon very well, from stumbling over his words to blushing in his presence. They'd joked sometimes that Namjoon had been his first true crush, something Jeongguk would half-heartedly deny while Namjoon would assure him that holding that title was an honour. Yoongi had found him to be a hard worker with plenty of talent, but hadn't seen him as anything other than a younger friend. Honestly, he'd had a brief thing for Namjoon himself, as well as a longer crush on Hoseok afterwards, but even then he had never tried to pursue it. Too complicated.

He had seen Jeongguk grow from a shy, young boy into a goofy yet confident young man, and Yoongi could appreciate how handsome he was, both in body and in face, and by the time Jeongguk was showing off his abs on stage, Yoongi knew his eyes often lingered for far longer than necessary. Not that it was all physical, of course: Jeongguk was sweet despite his brattiness, was funny and always made an effort to make them laugh, and he was incredibly strong, yet kept a certain vulnerability due to his perfectionism and his- Yoongi hated using the word purity, but that was exactly what it was. If Taehyung was an old soul, then Jeongguk was brand new.

Even now, years after they'd last met in person, Yoongi could envision Jeongguk's bright grin, where his entire face would light up and it was impossible not to be endeared. He had once blurted out that it made him want to give him the world, which had added a hint of embarrassment to Jeongguk's smile, though he'd use that knowledge to tease him sometimes and to get his own way (as though any of them ever managed to say no to him; they were all whipped for him and Namjoon had once told him how happy he was that Jeongguk had too good of a heart to let it affect him negatively).

At times, however, Jeongguk wanted less of that treatment. When he had come to him for piano lessons, Yoongi had been pleased and flattered and more than willing to teach him everything he knew. It had been difficult to truly criticise him, though, because Yoongi knew Jeongguk was trying so hard and he didn't want to discourage him. Eventually, Jeongguk had pouted at him that he felt Yoongi wasn't being strict enough and he had given up for a while. Yoongi had taken that time to reflect on why exactly he was so soft with him, because although he would give his life for all of them, something about Jeongguk had felt different.

He had dealt with his feelings silently and - he hoped - gracefully, not wanting to burden Jeongguk or the other members with a potentially messy situation. It had been difficult, he couldn't deny that, especially because Jeongguk seemed to seek him out whenever he needed some quiet company, once, in a rare moment, referring to him as a rock, someone to lean on and someone he trusted to protect him. Yoongi hadn't put too much thought into it, but it had made him feel warm that he was able to be that for anyone, but even more that he could be such a person for Jeongguk.

Whether Jeongguk had ever found out, Yoongi had no clue. If he had, he had kept it hidden quite well.

When enlistment had come along, Yoongi hadn't had the best time. He hadn't quite enjoyed having to get used to all these new people, and the few who would sneer at him for his idol life did nothing to help. Plus, he had missed his music, had missed his friends, had missed Jeongguk. He reminded himself he wasn't the only one in his predicament, but at night it was hard to let that matter.

The first time he had been on a stage as a member of BTS, he had been anxious, scared, excited, hopeful and hopeless all at once. When they started receiving hate from the public, it was hard to just shove it aside and not let it overtake the love they received as well. When they gained popularity, especially when they were suddenly in demand seemingly everywhere in the world, were performing in actual stadiums rather than filling in for other artists, when they were called the biggest boyband in the world - it had been overwhelming. Amazing, terrifying, a dream come true, yet it only enhanced the nightmares. How long would this all last? How long until the hate would build up and be too much or until the world would give up on them and forget their names, their music?

What had pulled him through it all, what had made it all worth it, what had made him believe that perhaps even if his nightmares came true, he'd still be fine: that had been his friends, those six guys he had gotten closer to than to anyone else and who had shared the same excitement and fears as him. Yes, he loved the fans, and he loved everything they did for them, knew he wouldn't be where he was today without them, but his friends were on a slightly different level.

He hadn't had their direct support in the army, though, and although he could cope without them, he missed them deeply.

Their eventual disbandment had been the hardest decision of Yoongi's life and he was fairly certain the same thing went for the others. It was nothing they hadn't discussed before, but it had always been driven by fear, by everything getting to be too much, and they had always talked it out. This time had been different. This time they had meant it, as painful and heartbreaking as it had been. He could remember Hoseok sobbing as they said goodbye and thank you to the fans for the very last time, Jimin much the same as he bowed repeatedly, Taehyung's crumpled face and silent tears as his gaze travelled over everyone's faces, as though he wanted to imprint them on his brain. Namjoon had stared at the crowd for the longest time, unsure of what to say in his last moments as official leader of their little group, and Seokjin had covered his face with his hands as though that would save anyone from seeing his tears. Yoongi couldn't recall what he himself had been like, though he knew he had cried and had felt an overwhelming amount of love, had felt immensely grateful and incredibly sad that this was it. Now, it was over.

Mostly, he could remember catching Jeongguk's eyes, his nose red and his eyes sparkling more than ever before, the lights bouncing off his tears as he tried to smile at the fans.

And Yoongi had realised he'd never share a moment like this with them or with anyone else again, that this was the end of so many chapters in his life. No more dance practice, no more travelling from country to country, city to city in what felt like no time at all, no more dieting, no more late nights of sneakily breaking said diets, no more stages, no more photoshoots, no more punishments for losing silly games, no more fansigns, no more screams at sold-out shows. No more BTS.

They had kept in touch. They still had their groupchat, where they shared random pictures and updates, but meeting in person was much more complicated than it used to be. For starters, not all of them had remained in Korea, and even those that had could be too busy.

Like Jeongguk.

They had all largely stayed in the entertainment business, with Jeongguk, for example, still being an idol, though he was solo now. Yoongi always found himself smiling when, even now, Jeongguk would occasionally instinctively glance around during interviews as though waiting for someone else to answer the question. He was doing well, even attempted to respond to their messages on some sort of regular basis. And he had asked Yoongi to meet up with him, offering him tickets to his upcoming Seoul concert where he could come backstage.

It had been forever since they'd last seen each other, which meant Yoongi had agreed almost immediately, always eager to see his friends face to face. And now here he was, being led down familiar hallways crowded with unfamiliar staff, and although it wasn't his concert, his body automatically filled with a rush of excitement and nerves.

Although he still worked with music, he could be found behind the scenes now and he didn't perform anymore. Now, faced with this scene once again, there was a certain longing to go back up on that stage.

Finally, the staff member leading him along bowed to him and gestured for him to step inside. He bowed in return, wondering if she had any idea who he was. Not that it mattered.

The dressing room was larger than he was used to, though that might only be an illusion due to the lack of five particular people taking up room. His heart raced when he heard someone yell “hyung”. He turned towards Jeongguk and offered him a smile which could've impossibly been larger than Jeongguk's own. Jeongguk appeared so genuinely pleased to see him and even pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. Yoongi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I've missed you,” Jeongguk admitted, his voice soft by Yoongi's ear. Yoongi squeezed him gently.

“Missed you too.”

When Jeongguk smiled his same old smile at him upon pulling back, perhaps a little more mature, a little wiser, just as genuine, Yoongi realised he had never gotten over him.

 

 

“Thank you so much, everyone!”

Yoongi clapped, unable to stop smiling as he watched Jeongguk finish yet another song. So far, it had been quite an experience. It wasn't strange to see Jeongguk dance or to hear him sing, though Yoongi hadn't failed to notice that he had improved further in both aspects, but seeing him do MCs all on his own, with no goofing around with the other members… It was surreal. Like when you return to your old high school and realise everyone and everything has moved on and changed, but for you that place will always remain the same and you feel kind of lost at the knowledge that, in the grand scheme of things, perhaps you were never that significant.

Not that Yoongi felt his time with BTS had been unimportant: he was aware of the impact BTS had had on not just their own lives, but on those of their fans and even on the world - though the latter would always feel odd to him and he found it hard to admit that they had made a difference, had accomplished many firsts without ever setting out to accomplish some of them. Things had simply happened, fully out of their control, and they had gone along for the ride.

Now they were all scattered about, doing their own thing, and watching Jeongguk on that stage almost made it feel like he'd never needed the six of them. Which wasn't true, as he had always made it clear he did. In his own way.

“Tonight is extra special!” Jeongguk smiled cheekily as the crowd erupted into confused cheers and paused a little longer just to tease them all. “Tonight, one of my closest and most important friends is here.” He tilted his head towards the VIP box Yoongi was occupying. A spotlight followed the same direction and Yoongi was momentarily blinded. He blinked a few times, barely processing the increased screams in the venue, though he wondered how many of them truly recognised him.

“Yoongi hyung! Are you having fun?”

Yoongi stared down at where he knew Jeongguk was staring back, mischievous and happy, and nodded, most likely smiling far too softly. He heard some screams of his name and felt like his heart would burst. It had been so long, and if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine he was back in the past. That adrenaline kick, the joy it had always given him to know people appreciated them, cared for them, that they mattered, that they were brightening someone's day the same way the fans brightened theirs every day.

Speaking was both impossible and unnecessary, so he settled for waving at the camera and pretended he wasn't embarrassed by seeing himself on the big screen.

“Alright, banbokdwen shisogeim...”

Yoongi laughed when Jeongguk continued to sing to him, feeling both sheepish and very much in love. Although he himself liked Seesaw well enough - especially the performance, which had been out of his comfort zone at first - it wasn't his favourite song out of all the ones he had written. Somehow, that made it all the nicer that Jeongguk had declared to love it the most, and that he remembered all the words even now.

After a few more lines, Jeongguk shouted a thank you in his direction and threw him an exaggerated kiss Seokjin would have been proud of before continuing on with the next song, leaving Yoongi flustered and wishing more than ever that he could be up there with him.

 

 

“Did you like it?”

Jeongguk had never been one to fish for compliments (to be fair, he didn't need to), but the hopeful glint in his eyes made Yoongi think that perhaps he was doing exactly that. Not that he needed to: Yoongi had been more than impressed, and not simply because he was biased. (While waiting for the encore, he had texted Hoseok about how he might possibly still be into Jeongguk, to which he had received “HA” and a bunch of laughing/crying emojis, later followed up by “FIGHTING, HYUNG!!!!” and a fist.)

Afterwards, he had been allowed backstage again, though he had almost been offended - unreasonably so, he knew - when security checked him over extra carefully. He was glad they were this cautious, but how anyone could imagine him hurting Jeongguk was beyond him.

Yoongi hummed to show his approval, then nearly choked and had to turn it into a cough when Jeongguk decided to get changed right in front of him, casually dragging his shirt over his head while still keeping his curious gaze fixed on Yoongi. Nudity didn't scare him; none of them had been particularly ashamed of walking around in various stages of undress while living together, and Taehyung's tendency to hop into the shower with people got rid of any lingering embarrassment that might have existed. Still, seeing Jeongguk, whom he hadn't seen in so long, suddenly half-naked and sweaty, his body more toned than when he was younger, though less bulky than it had been right after the military, was a bit too much too handle.

“You did well, Jeongguk-ah,” he said earnestly once Jeongguk was covered up again, although those words didn't even do remotely justice to what he really thought. “You were made for performing, with or without BTS.”

Jeongguk pulled a face as though he'd just said something terrible and shoved his shoulder. “We were always meant to be together, hyung, don't be ridiculous!” He made himself more comfortable on the settee, apparently having decided to spare Yoongi from needing to see him change his pants as well, which was only mildly disappointing. “Remember when Taetae hyung joined you on stage for Seesaw once?”

Ah, yes. Although something had gone wrong with the start of his solo, it had been fun to suddenly see Taehyung among the dancers during the live stage. He had seen fans joke around online about Taehyung being the biggest Agust D or even the biggest rap line stan (he'd had to learn quite some new lingo upon becoming an idol) and he could honestly say that idea wasn't too farfetched. Even now he'd leave the most excited responses when Yoongi released something new and he'd praise his work to the heavens and back. It was rather sweet and oddly humbling.

“I do.”

Jeongguk drummed his fingers on his thigh and stuck his tongue in his cheek thoughtfully, avoiding looking at Yoongi. “I always wanted to do that too, you know. But, well, for the entire song. Sing it with you, dance together… Or for any of your songs, I guess. A Sugakookie subunit would've been cool.”

Yoongi had to agree. The closest they'd come had been Yoongi playing the piano as Jeongguk danced, and he remembered how in that moment he felt he could happily do exactly that for the rest of his life. “It would have been,” he agreed. He hesitated for a moment, resisting the urge to chew his nails. “Just because I don't perform anymore, doesn't mean I wouldn't make an exception for you.” Or for any of them, to be honest: if any of them were to ever ask a collaboration of him - and not in the way Namjoon did, where they'd put out a song and release it digitally or as a physical copy but never perform it live - he wouldn't turn them down. At times he'd even toyed with the idea of suggesting a BTS reunion, but he worried that it was either too early or too late for that.

Jeongguk blinked, then grinned and looked every bit as happy as he had that time they'd gotten to share a room in Norway. “Really? Because I might just take you up on that for my next comeback!”

So, soon. Yoongi didn't mind, though, and he nodded his agreement. “Whatever you want. Tonight made me realise I do miss it.” Jeongguk had asked him about it earlier, when they'd caught up a bit before the concert, and he'd replied that he didn't really think about going out there anymore, having moved on from it. But perhaps he had been too hasty to answer. And perhaps he simply didn't let himself think about it, because he believed that chapter of his life to be closed; after all, it was close to twenty years since they'd had their debut, which felt like a lifetime ago.

“I'll talk to my manager, but I'm sure no one will mind.” Ah, yes, Yoongi hadn't even considered that part: needing approval. He doubted it'd be turned down, though, as both Yoongi and Jeongguk had been on their best behaviour over the years and there was no reason to stop them. Plus, Jeongguk had quite a lot of artistic freedom anyway and was trusted to know what he was doing.

“Actually…” Jeongguk took a deep breath and twisted around so his body was facing Yoongi. He placed his hand on Yoongi's leg and petted it absentmindedly, which was really doing a number on Yoongi's heart. He swallowed hard, making Yoongi slightly concerned. What on earth did he have to tell him that made him this nervous?

“I also…” Jeongguk trailed off and glared down at his hand, his furrowed eyebrows revealing his frustration as he searched for his words. He reached for one of Yoongi's hands and toyed with his fingers, rubbing them between his own. “I really missed you, hyung,” he mumbled, Yoongi having to strain to hear him.

“I missed you too, Kookie-ah.” Although they had both already said as much earlier, and he was sure his confusion must be showing on his face.

“No, you-” Jeongguk exhaled and tightened his grip on Yoongi's hand. “I'd give you the world to see you smile.”

Yoongi froze. An echo of his own words from so long ago, and unless Jeongguk was mocking him - he wasn't that cruel - he had no clue what he was trying to say. Well, he kind of did, but it made no sense, because why would Jeongguk mean _that_? He stared into Jeongguk's eyes, seeing nothing but earnestness in them, and wondered.

“Hyung…” Jeongguk shifted closer into Yoongi's personal space. Something no one would've questioned in the past, but now Yoongi felt the need to glance around to check no one was watching them, hoping for some gossip, for a scandal. “Haven't you wondered why you're the only one I invited?”

He hadn't. In fact, he hadn't even entertained the thought that no one else had been asked to be here tonight. “I figured everyone else was busy or too far away.”

Jeongguk sighed. “Okay, yeah, that too, but… I just-” He cleared his throat and seemed to gather his courage before continuing to speak. “Look, I never said anything. I figured it was just a dumb crush, you know, and crushes disappear. Plus, I was your dongsaeng, so what were the odds of you seeing me as anything else, right?” He waited for Yoongi to acknowledge he was listening, then hurried on before he could interrupt him. “I've dated, but it's like people expect too much from me, you know? And after the last time, I started thinking about what I do want from a relationship. And it was all- it was all you.”

That… was not what Yoongi had expected.

Yoongi, too, had been in relationships over the years, but was often faced with complaints of working too much. Something he didn't feel was true, as he always made time for his partner, but in the end, music was his passion and not everyone could accept that. To him, the first place in his life could be shared. To his exes, it could not. He knew Jeongguk was similar to him in that sense. Neither of them were the kind of people who needed continuous face-to-face, physical contact with the people they loved. They were actually a lot more affectionate than believed, but in private quarters and not all the time, and they had always respected that of each other (except when they were fooling around, like when Jeongguk had attempted to kiss him in Japan once and Yoongi had instantly panicked).

All the same, this was quite sudden and it made Yoongi feel funny.

“Why are you telling me this now?” he asked quietly. They were in their thirties, they had changed, as had their situations, and how could Jeongguk possibly know he still felt for him what he had apparently felt back then? (Hoseok's disapproving face appeared in his head due to the blatant hypocrisy.)

“Because I'm tired of waiting,” Jeongguk confessed, shrugging sheepishly. “I love what I do and I know I don't need romance to have a fulfilled life, but I want it. And I’m finally sure who I want, which is partly why I asked you here, to see if it was the same in person or if I'd just built you up in my head.”

Yoongi cursed his pale skin, as he was certain Jeongguk could tell the effect his words were having on him. Jeongguk had learned to be direct about certain things over the years, but hearing him speak about wanting Yoongi so boldly was something else. Admittedly, he said he wanted him before (in a birthday video Yoongi had sneakily downloaded to his phone). However, it would be unfair to let him be the only one to confess. “I feel the same way,” Yoongi admitted, squeezing Jeongguk's hand, his heart skipping a beat at the way Jeongguk's face brightened. “But, Jeongguk, we're not the same people we were a few years back.” How much could they really base off of one evening? When Yoongi used to meet up with old friends while still in BTS, he could tell how far he'd drifted away from some of them; who was to say the two of them wouldn't realise the same thing?

Jeongguk rolled his eyes. “We've not changed that much, hyung. But we have all night to find out, if you want.”

Yoongi raised his eyebrows, unable to not be amused. “Are you inviting me back to your hotel room?” Was that even a good idea? Sure, before they could easily wander into each other's rooms, no one really cared. It was often assumed they were working or doing a Vlive, or were simply hanging out for no apparent reason. After all, they were all close enough. Now, though, Yoongi thought they'd come across as much more suspicious if seen together. Solo artist Jeon Jeongguk bringing a random man back to his room? Rumours would undoubtedly start up.

“We have all night _to talk_ ,” Jeongguk pointed out, as if Yoongi hadn't understood that part. He tilted his head and grinned. “But if anything else happens, I won't complain. We're both adults, we can do whatever we want.”

Yoongi swallowed. Jeongguk was right, of course, but now he’d put that scenario in his head and he couldn’t stop considering it. How often hadn't he imagined leaning in to kiss Jeongguk's lips when he'd come to his room to help with a song, their heads bent together? How often hadn't he wanted to slide his hand up Jeongguk's shirt when he'd come over to help him with a dance move? To know those options were now closer than ever - it was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. Because, to be perfectly candid, he was on Jeongguk's side here. The mature and correct thing to do was to talk and figure out if they could work, but realistically, he knew they could. They knew each other well enough, even though they’d only spoken online and through Skype lately, and they were both able and willing to try long distance, or so Yoongi assumed.

“Unless you don't want this?”

Yoongi's eyes flickered over to Jeongguk, who appeared rather insecure at his lack of enthusiasm, and he hated that he'd made him feel that way. He was quick to assure him of as much, because god, 24-year-old Yoongi would kick his ass if he didn’t (as would future Yoongi, for that matter). Then he expressed his next concern, one of a different kind. “How would I enter the room?”

“Well, hyung, you open the door and then-” Jeongguk giggled when Yoongi smacked his arm. “Just come with me. If anyone asks, we can say we wanted to get started on our song.”

Yoongi should be past the point of caring what the public thought, but he didn't want Jeongguk's career to suffer. It was a habit to look after people, to look after _him_ , and it was hard to quit. However, he knew he should trust Jeongguk to know what he was doing. Although he could be impulsive, he had never been one to do anything to jeopardise his image, so why would this be any different?

Yoongi had at times denied himself the things he wanted for the sake of others, had denied himself of Jeongguk entirely. It was about time he let himself be selfish, to be honest (besides, why let all of Jeongguk's efforts go to waste?).

“So…” He tangled their fingers together. “When are we going?”

Jeongguk's smile was brighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and come say hello on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/golden_kimono) if you'd like. ❤


End file.
